The Bunny Suit of Shame
by DUURRRR
Summary: During one of Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin's weekly pranks on each other, The Boy Wonder takes it too far. Robin wakes up on the roof of the building in a bunny suit. Man, it would SUCK if Slade was there to see it! Oh wait-he is. Rating might change


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans, if I did it would NOT be able to be shown on cartoon network, OH BAYBAY ;)

This is for Clare, who ordered me to do this. YES MASTER.

* * *

Robin was tired. Not only has the team been getting false alarms all over the city for the past two weeks, Slade was back after his latest sporadic disappearance. As he walked the hallways to his room, he tried to find reasons behind the strange distress calls. Not surprisingly, he blamed it all on Slade. Slade had this strange power of making Robin think everything was the villains fault, whether a robbery or a tumble down the stairs, even though the latter was usually caused by Beast Boys stray dirty laundry.

His head was down as he walked to his room doors until he spotted something blocking his path. He quickly looked up, and was staring into the face of a black and orange mask. Robin's eyes instantaneously widened as he jumped backwards. His hand flew to his staff, but as he tried to get good footing, he stepped on a random group a marbles that he didn't remember being there before...

He landed with a resounding thud on his butt. He sat there, stunned, until he saw a flash and heard the booming laugh of Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Oh, man! You should have seen your face, dude!"

"BB, you are a genius! I woulda' _never_ thought of _this_!"

Robin looked up at the supposed Slade and saw it was nothing but a mask taped on to a stick, surrounded by a billowing cloak. Most likely Ravens'. His sudden fear was now replaced by anger, and he quickly stood up and turned to the two teens keeling over in mirth holding a new digital camera. "You guys think that was funny?! I almost-" He cut himself off, now choosing to narrow his eyes and clench his fists in his teammates general direction.

Cyborg, the wiser of the two, spotted Robins rising temper.

"Robin, c'mon, man. Cool down! All _we _did was get you back for that little stunt with the T-car."

Ah. The T-car.

* * *

A week before, Robin decided to put a _tiny_ little virus into the T-car. Nothing serious-- to Robin, that is. The car was programmed to speed away whenever Cyborg tried to polish or fix it. If you didn't know, Cyborg spends a lot of time doing said things. Robin decided the joke went on long enough when the taller teen ran sobbing into Beast Boys arms. He removed the virus easily with a click of a button in front of the upset robot, and laughed. Big mistake. The boys decided Robin had taken their little weekly pranks too far. Thus, the eerie Slade mask on a stick.

* * *

Robin shook his head at the memory and resumed his glaring. "Fine. Do what you want. I don't care." He angrily snatched the mask off the stick and walked further down the hall. He shouted over his shoulder to the two giggling meta-humans, "And give Raven her cape back!"

* * *

Cyborg and Beast boy were currently screaming. Their eyes were wide as they frantically stared at their leader. Robin was moaning and holding on to his eye, spurting blood with a fork sticking out.

* * *

Earlier, Cyborg and BB began their fight over what breakfast would be. Robin just awoke, and yelled at the two to just make waffles. He was ignored, and the changeling threw a fork in Cyborgs general direction. Unfortunately, Robin was standing right next the the cybernetic teen, and the awry fork made its way toward the masked boy. Before the two could blink, Robin's hand was at his eye and red liquid poured down.

* * *

Beast Boy fainted, and Cyborg was chanting "Ohmygodohmygod". Cyborg was about to join the green boy on the floor, until Robin started laughing. "R-R-obin?!" Cyborg fell down to his knees and gazed at the supposedly hurt boy. "Juuust kidding!" Robin pulled the fork away from his eye, revealing a speared fake blood packet from last Halloween.

Beast Boy looked up from the floor with a confused expression. Then, to the surprise of Robin, the middle of both teens eyes creased with anger. He weakly chuckled and backed up a few steps. "Guys? Err, it was only a joke! C'mon, guys, Its-" He saw black.

* * *

Robin woke to the sound of a car alarm.

"What the hell?" He gingerly touched the side of his head. His face scrunched up as he felt a strange, unusual consistency with the cloth. He looked down at his hand and saw pink.

"What?" He frantically looked himself over. His feet had little bunny ears, whiskers, and eyes on them. He felt his head. Floppy ears. Definitely a bunny suit. "Is.....Is this...." He vaguely remembered Beast Boy wearing the same costume when Mother May-eye was around.

Robin sighed and stood, wondering where exactly he was. He walked to the edge of the building he was on and saw Titans Tower in the distance. It wasn't too far away, Robin went this far during casual patrols all the time. But he didn't have to stay as hidden as he would wearing an embarrassing bunny suit...

The Boy Wonder had a thought. He quickly unzipped the front of the suit, only to see his bare chest. A communicator slipped out from a hidden pocket and tumbled down the roof. He sighed, "Great, no clothes or communicator. Maybe I'll see Starfire at the mall and she can....No, she'd have a field day. Raven's out of the question, too." His head drooped. He reasoned he would just hide in the shadows of the setting sun.

There was a shuffling noise behind him.

Robin quickly spun around, hands at his hips grasping...nothing. They took his belt, too. His eyes peeled over every shadow on the roof, listening for another noise. He didn't hear one again. "Stupid pigeons..." He turned back to the tower, only to come face-to-mask with Slade.

**(A/N) I cliff-hanger it because I love you! I don't really know what to write, now. I try, but it ends up weird. Who has suggestions? AND I'M LOOKIN' AT YOU, MISS WYNJA. My Sladin idol. TELL ME WHAT TO DOOOOO.**


End file.
